Dion DiMucci
Dion Francis DiMucci (born July 18, 1939), better known mononymously as Dion, is an American singer-songwriter whose work has incorporated elements of doo-wop, rock and R&B styles—and, most recently, straight blues. He was one of the most popular American rock and roll performers of the pre-British Invasion era. He had more than a dozen Top 40 hits in the late 1950s and early 60s. He is best remembered for the 1961 singles, "Runaround Sue" and "The Wanderer", written with Ernie Maresca. Dion's popularity waned in the mid-1960s, perhaps due to the public's changing taste in pop music, and perhaps in part due to personal difficulties he had during this period. But toward the end of the decade, he shifted his style and produced songs with a more mature, contemplative feeling, such as "Abraham, Martin and John". He became popular again in the late 1960s and into the mid-1970s, and he has continued making music ever since. Critics who had dismissed his early work, pegging him as merely a teen idol, praised his later work, and noted the influence he has had on other musicians.1 Dion was inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame in 1989. Contents 1 Early years 2 Career 2.1 With the Belmonts: 1957–1960 2.2 Solo stardom: 1960–1964 2.3 Changing fortunes: 1965–1968 2.4 Mature and Christian period: 1969–1986 2.5 Return to secular music and Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction and Controversy: 1987–1999 2.6 Most recent work: 2000s–2010s 3 The Wanderer musical 4 Discography 4.1 Albums 4.1.1 Dion and the Belmonts 4.1.2 Dion 4.2 Compilation albums 4.3 Singles 5 References 6 External links Early years Dion was born to an Italian-American family in the Bronx, New York.2 As a child, he accompanied his father, Pasquale DiMucci, a vaudeville entertainer, on tour, and developed a love of country music – particularly the work of Hank Williams. He also developed a fondness for the blues and doo-wop musicians he heard performing in local bars and on the radio. His singing was honed on the street corners and local clubs of the Bronx, where he and other neighborhood singers created a cappella riffs. In early 1957, he auditioned for Bob and Gene Schwartz, who had just formed Mohawk Records. They recorded Dion singing lead on a song which had been arranged by Hugo Montenegro and pre-recorded with everything but the lead vocals. The backing vocals were by a group called "The Timberlanes", whom Dion had never met.3 The resulting single, "The Chosen Few", was released under the name, Dion and the Timberlanes, and became a minor regional hit. Writing about this experience later, in his autobiography, The Wanderer, Dion said that he had never met the Timberlanes and didn't even know who they were. "The vocal group was so white bread, I went back to my neighborhood and I recruited a bunch of guys --three guys-- and we called ourselves Dion and the Belmonts."4 Career With the Belmonts: 1957–1960 Main article: Dion and the Belmonts Bob and Gene Schwartz also signed Dion's friends, the Belmonts, (Carlo Mastrangelo, Fred Milano, and Angelo D'Aleo), a vocal group named for nearby Belmont Avenue, and teamed them, with Dion singing lead. The new group's breakthrough came in early 1958, when "I Wonder Why" (on their newly formed "Laurie" label) made No. 22 on the U.S. charts. Dion said of the Belmonts; "I'd give 'em sounds. I'd give 'em parts and stuff. That's what 'I Wonder Why' was about. We kind of invented this percussive rhythmic sound. If you listen to that song, everybody was doing something different. There's four guys, one guy was doing bass, I was singing lead, one guy's going 'ooh wah ooh', and another guy's doing tenor. It was totally amazing. When I listen to it today, often times I think, 'Man, those kids are talented.'"4 Their initial hit was followed by "No One Knows" and "Don't Pity Me", which also charted the Billboard Top 100. This success won Dion and the Belmonts a place on the ill-fated "The Winter Dance Party" tour with Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, the Big Bopper (J.P. Richardson), Frankie Sardo, and other performers. On February 3, 1959, after a concert stop in Clear Lake, Iowa, Holly and others decided to charter a flight to the next venue rather than travel on the tour bus. Dion was invited to accompany the group but decided that he did not want to spend $36 for the flight, as it was the same monthly rent his parents paid for his childhood apartment and he couldn't justify the indulgence.56 The plane crashed, killing all on board; Holly, Valens, Richardson, and the pilot Roger Peterson. Dion and the Belmonts continued on the tour, along with Frankie Sardo, while Bobby Vee, then an unknown artist, performed in Holly's place at the very next concert. Later, Jimmy Clanton, Frankie Avalon, and Fabian were added to replace the other now-deceased headliners. Dion and the Belmonts' next single, "A Teenager in Love", was released in March 1959, eventually hitting No. 5 on the U.S. pop charts and No. 28 in the UK.7 The trio's biggest hit, "Where or When", was released in November of that year, and reached No. 3 on the U.S. charts. However, in early 1960, Dion checked into hospital for heroin addiction, a problem he had had since his mid-teens.8 Further single releases for the group that year were less successful. There were musical, personal and financial differences between Dion and members of the Belmonts, and in October 1960, Dion decided to quit for a solo career. By the time of their breakup, all eight Laurie releases had charted on the Hot 100. Solo stardom: 1960–1964 By the end of 1960, Dion had released his first solo album on Laurie, Alone with Dion, and the single "Lonely Teenager", which rose to No. 12 in the US charts. The name on his solo releases was simply "Dion". Follow-ups "Havin' Fun" and "Kissin' Game" had less success, and the signs were that Dion would drift onto the cabaret circuit. However, he then recorded, with a new vocal group, the Del-Satins, an up-tempo number co-written with Ernie Maresca. The record, "Runaround Sue", stormed up the U.S. charts, reaching No. 1 in October 1961, and No. 11 in the UK,7 where he also toured. "Runaround Sue" sold over a million copies, achieving gold disc status.9 For the next single, Laurie promoted the A-side, "The Majestic", but it was the B-side, Maresca's "The Wanderer", which received more radio play and climbed swiftly up the charts to reach No. 2 in the U.S. in February 1962 and No. 10 in the UK (the 1976 re-release made the UK Top 20).7 "The Wanderer" has been used in the post-apocalyptic role-playing game Fallout 4 in a trailer of the same name released in 2015. By the end of 1961, Dion had become a major star, touring worldwide and making an appearance in the Columbia Pictures musical film Twist Around the Clock. He followed with a string of singles – "Lovers Who Wander" (No. 3), "Little Diane" (No. 8), "Love Came to Me" (No. 10) – in 1962, several of which he wrote or co-wrote. He also had successful albums with Runaround Sue and Lovers Who Wander. At the end of 1962, Dion moved from Laurie to Columbia Records. The first Columbia single, Leiber and Stoller's "Ruby Baby" (originally a hit for the Drifters) reached No. 2, while "Donna the Prima Donna" and "Drip Drop" (another cover of a Drifters hit) both reached No. 6 in late 1963. (Dion also recorded an Italian version of "Donna the Prima Donna" using the identical backup vocals.) His other Columbia releases were less successful, and problems with his addiction and changing public tastes, especially The British Invasion, saw a period of commercial decline. Changing fortunes: 1965–1968 Following a European tour, Dion returned to the U.S. and was introduced to classic blues by Columbia’s John Hammond. To the consternation of his management, he began recording more blues-oriented material, including Willie Dixon's "Hoochie Coochie Man" and "Spoonful", but these releases – some produced by Tom Wilson, with Al Kooper on keyboards – were not commercially successful. In 1965, still with Columbia, Dion formed a new group to back him, The Wanderers, composed of John Falbo on guitar, Pete Baron (Pete Falciglia) on bass, and Carlo Mastrangelo of The Belmonts on drums. They made national appearances on Dick Clark's, Where The Action Is, and The Lloyd Thaxton Show. A number of self-penned tracks were recorded and released unsuccessfully as singles, and did not appear in album format until years later. In June 1965 he recorded fellow Columbia Records’s contemporary Bob Dylan's composition "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue" a half year before Them (featuring Van Morrison)'s hit version. In 1966–67, Dion briefly reunited with The Belmonts recording the LP Together Again for ABC Records. The album was unsuccessful, despite one classic self-penned song, "My Girl The Month Of May". Two singles were released from the LP. While neither charted in the United States, they fared better in the UK. "My Girl The Month Of May" entered the "Radio London Fab 40" top ten at No. 9 the week of December 25, 1966. One reviewer stated, "some British radio DJ's gave it a lot of airplay at the time." The follow up, "Movin Man", reached No. 17 on the "Radio London" charts on Easter Sunday, March 26, 1967. "My Girl The Month Of May", was later covered by English artists Alan Bown in 1967, and The Bunch (featuring Sandy Denny of Fairport Convention) in April 1972. During their brief mid 60's reunion, Dion and the Belmonts appeared on the popular "Clay Cole Show" performing "Berimbau" and "My Girl The Month of May", and occasionally performed at local New York City clubs such as "The Mardi Gras" on Staten Island (April 29, 1967) before disbanding. While Dion’s career appeared to be nearing an end, he still retained enough credibility to be, along with Bob Dylan, one of only two rock artists featured on the album cover of the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band in 1967. In April 1968, Dion experienced what he identified as a powerful religious experience. After getting clean once again from heroin addiction, an experience he documented in his 1970 song "Your Own Backyard", he approached Laurie Records for a new contract. They agreed on condition that he record the song "Abraham, Martin & John", written by Dick Holler (also the writer of the Royal Guardsmen's "Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron") in response to the assassination of John F. Kennedy on 22 November 1963 and those of Martin Luther King and Robert F. Kennedy during the spring of 1968. The success of this song – released by Dion in August 1968 and later recorded by many others including Marvin Gaye – which reached No. 4 in the US charts and No. 1 in Canada, resuscitated Dion's career. It sold over one million copies, and was awarded a gold disc.10 Mature and Christian period: 1969–1986 For the next few years, Dion's music became radically different, moving to more contemplative and mature material. He released several albums essentially as a singer-songwriter, to moderate sales, moving to the Warner Brothers label in 1969. There followed a live reunion show with the Belmonts at Madison Square Garden on June 2, 1972, which was recorded and released as a live album by Warner. A year later, in 1973, Dion and the original Belmonts performed once more, doing a sold out concert at the Nassau Coliseum on Long Island, New York. However, no recording of the 1973 reunion was ever released. This was followed in 1975 by the album Born To Be With You, produced by Phil Spector. The album was a commercial failure, but has been subsequently praised by such artists as Jason Pierce of Spiritualized and Pete Townshend of The Who and the track 'Only You Know' was sampled by Pulp frontman Jarvis Cocker for his single "Don't Let Him Waste Your Time" from his 2006 solo album Jarvis. In 1978, Dion released an album drawing on many of his teenage influences, Return of the Wanderer, another commercial failure. In December 1979, there was a radical spiritual change in Dion, who had become a born-again Christian.11 Thereafter, his recordings for several years were in a contemporary Christian vein, in which he released five albums on the DaySpring Records label, a division of Word Records in Waco, Texas. These albums reflecting his evangelical Christian convictions were Inside Job (1980), Only Jesus (1981), I Put Away My Idols (1983) which charted at #37, Seasons (1984), Kingdom in the Streets (1985) and Velvet & Steel (1986). Several singles were successfully released to Christian radio, notably "Still in the Spirit" from Kingdom in the Streets. In 1984, Dion won the GMA Dove Award (Christian Music Award) for the album I Put Away My Idols. He was also nominated for Grammy Award for Best Gospel Vocal Performance, Male for the same album. On September 24, 1985, Dion was a guest on 100 Huntley Street. Return to secular music and Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction and Controversy: 1987–1999 In 1987, Dion agreed to do a concert of his old hits at Radio City Music Hall in New York. The two disc CD of this concert was released in 2005, featuring concert photos by Dion's friend, Michael J. Friedman. This concert helped free him to celebrate both his past and his future, and led to a series of special appearances, including a fundraiser for homeless medical relief. There he shared the stage with fans such as Bruce Springsteen, Paul Simon and Lou Reed, all of whom cited Dion as one of their prime influences. In 1988, Dion's autobiography (co-authored by Davin Seay) titled The Wanderer: Dion's Story was published. In 1989, DiMucci returned to rock music with the contemporary album Yo Frankie, which included appearances by Paul Simon, Lou Reed, k.d. lang, Patty Smyth and Bryan Adams.12 Produced by Dave Edmunds (who also played guitar on the album), "Yo Frankie has a sharp sound while never losing sight of Dion's soulful, doo-wop voice."13 Overall, "the relevant and nostalgic statement from an artist who helped forge rock & roll's first wave" found his way back on radio and in music videos during this period (both on VH1 and MTV), as well as touring.14151617 External video 1987 Gibson Wanderer Custom - Dion DiMucci's Electric Guitar - Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (2014-12-30 12.21.15 by Sam Howzit).jpg World Over - Dion DiMucci, his life and music - Raymond Arroyo with Dion DiMucci - 08-11-2011, 56:30, EWTN Dion was inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame in 1989 (with a moving introduction by Lou Reed).18 Controversially, when Dion's solo induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame occurred, the other original members of the Belmonts, (Carlo Mastrangelo, Fred Milano, and Angelo D'Aleo) were not inducted, and as of 2014, have yet to be.19 In a Billboard Magazine article, dated January 3, 2012, it was stated: "There was strife between DiMucci and Belmonts members, who were not pleased when DiMucci was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame without them in 1989." 20 In the late 1990s, Dion visited his old Bronx parish, Our Lady of Mount Carmel, and returned to Catholicism.21 DiMucci joined Scott Kempner and Frank Funaro of the Del-Lords and Mike Mesaros of the Smithereens in a short-lived band called Little Kings. A live album was later released, but not widely circulated or promoted.22 Most recent work: 2000s–2010s Dion has released several albums with contemporary rock artists. His Déjà Nu album in 2000 found him covering Bruce Springsteen, a major follower over the years. He joined Bruce Springsteen onstage in Miami in 2002 for a performance of "If I Should Fall Behind" from Dream On Fire. In 2002, Dion was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame for "Runaround Sue". He continues to perform songs from his albums live.23 In January 2006, Dion released Bronx in Blue, an album of blues and country standards, which was nominated for a Grammy. In November 2007 he issued a follow-up in similar vein, Son of Skip James. In October 2008, DiMucci released Heroes: Giants of Early Guitar Rock, an album of his covers of early rock and roll songs he considers seminal to the genre.24 The album includes versions of songs originally recorded by Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, Ricky Nelson, Johnny Cash and many other early rock guitarists.25 In October 2009, Dion performed "The Wanderer" with Paul Simon at the 25th Anniversary Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Concert.26 Now a practicing Roman Catholic, Dion pursues prison ministry and reaches out to men going through addiction recovery. He is also a member of the American Board of Directors of Renewal Ministries.27 He currently lives in Boca Raton, Florida, and New York City. On January 24, 2012, Dion released a new album, Tank Full of Blues. As of 2015, Dion was still touring. On 5 April 2015, Dion performed "Donna the Prima Donna" live in Las Vegas.28 On 11 July 2015, he held a concert in Westbury, New York.29 In 2015, he released a single, New York Is My Home, with Paul Simon. Dion had previously worked with Simon on his 1989 hit Written on the Subway Wall.30 The single was followed by the album New York Is My Home, released 12 February 2016.31 Dion is planning four concerts in the U.S. during spring 2016.32 Dion was invited as a keynote speaker for the 2016 SXSW in Texas. He spoke on the topic A Conversation with Dion: Rock's Enduring Voice on 17 March 2016.33 The Wanderer musical On October 13, 2011, an industry-only reading of a new play about Dion's life was performed in New York City.34 In a December 9, 2011 article in The New York Times, Dion and his collaborator, writer/director Charles Messina, discussed details about the project, titled The Wanderer: The Life and Music of Dion, revealing that it will focus on the years between 1957 until the late 60s and will feature more than 20 songs from that era as well as new, original music. In the article, Dion gave his perspective on the story: "You know, I always saw my story as a young Sopranos with great music and a Rocky Graziano Somebody Up There Likes Me ending. It's a story of redemption. A rock and roll redemption story!"35 Discography Albums Dion and the Belmontsedit Year Album Billboard 200 Record Label 1958 Presenting Dion and the Belmonts – Laurie Records 1961 Wish Upon a Star with Dion and the Belmonts – Laurie Records 1967 Together Again – ABC Records 1973 Live at Madison Square Garden 1972 144 Warner Bros. Records Dion Year Album Billboard 200 Top Christian Top Blues Albums Independent Albums Record Label 1961 Runaround Sue 11 – – – Laurie Records Alone with Dion – – – – 1962 Lovers Who Wander 12 – – – 1963 Dion Sings to Sandy 115 – – – Ruby Baby 20 – – – Columbia Records Donna the Prima Donna – – – – Love Come to Me – – – – Laurie Records 1968 Dion 128 – – – 1969 Wonder Where I'm Bound – – – – Columbia Records 1970 Sit Down Old Friend – – – – Warner Bros. Records 1971 You're Not Alone – – – – Sanctuary 200 – – – 1972 Suite For Late Summer 197 – – – 1975 Born to Be with You – – – – Phil Spector International Records 1976 Streetheart – – – – Warner Bros. Records 1978 Return of the Wanderer – – – – Lifesong Records 1979 Fire in the Night – – – – Ace Records 1980 Inside Job – – – – DaySpring Records 1981 Only Jesus – – – – 1983 I Put Away My Idols – 37 – – 1985 Kingdom in the Streets – – – – Myrrh Records 1986 Velvet and Steel – – – – DaySpring Records 1989 Yo Frankie 130 – – – Arista Records 1993 Rock N' Roll Christmas – – – – The Right Stuff Records 2000 Déjà Nu – – – – Ace Records 2003 New Masters – – – – Collectables Records 2006 Bronx in Blue – – 2 – SPV Records 2007 Son of Skip James – – 4 – 2011 Tank Full of Blues – – 3 42 Blue Horizon Records 2016 New York Is My Home – – 3 – Compilation albums Year Album Billboard 200 Record Label 1962 Dion Sings His Greatest Hits 29 Laurie Records 1964 More of Dion's Greatest Hits – 1973 Dion's Greatest Hits 194 Columbia Records 1976 Everything You Always Wanted to Hear by Dion and the Belmonts But Couldn't Get - Laurie Records 1991 Bronx Blues: The Columbia Recordings (1962-1965) – Columbia Records 1997 The Road I'm On: A Retrospective – Columbia/Legacy Singles Dion and The Belmonts Release date Titles (A-side, B-side) Both sides from same album except where indicated US record label and number Chart Positions Album US Hot 100 US AC UK Singles Chart7 US R&B 1957 "Santa Margarita" b/w "Teenage Clementine" Mohawk 106 Non-album tracks "Tag Along" b/w "We Went Away" Mohawk 107 1958 "I Wonder Why" b/w "Teen Angel" (from Dion Sings His Greatest Hits) Laurie 3013 22 Presenting Dion and The Belmonts "No One Knows" b/w "I Can't Go On (Rosalie)" (from Together) Laurie 3015 19 12 "Don't Pity Me" b/w "Just You" Laurie 3021 40 1959 "A Teenager In Love" b/w "I've Cried Before" Laurie 3027 5 28 "A Lover's Prayer" / Laurie 3035 73 Wish Upon A Star With Dion and The Belmonts "Every Little Thing I Do" 48 Together 1960 "Where Or When" b/w "That's My Desire" Laurie 3044 3 19 Presenting Dion and The Belmonts "When You Wish Upon A Star" b/w "Wonderful Girl" (from Presenting Dion and The Belmonts) Laurie 3052 30 Wish Upon A Star With Dion and The Belmonts "In The Still Of The Night” b/w "A Funny Feeling" (from Presenting Dion and The Belmonts) Laurie 3059 38 1966 "Berimbau" b/w "My Girl The Month Of May" ABC 10868 Together Again 1967 "For Bobbie" b/w "Movin' Man" ABC 10896 Dion Release date Titles (A-side, B-side) Both sides from same album except where indicated US record label and number Chart Positions Album US Hot 100 US AC UK Singles Chart7 US R&B 1960 "Lonely Teenager" b/w "Little Miss Blue" Laurie 3070 12 47 Alone With Dion 1961 "Havin’ Fun" b/w "North East End Of The Corner" Laurie 3081 42 "Kissin’ Game" b/w "Heaven Help Me" Laurie 3090 82 Love Came To Me "Somebody Nobody Wants" b/w "Could Somebody Take My Place Tonight" (from Love Came To Me) Laurie 3101 103 Runaround Sue "Runaround Sue" b/w "Runaway Girl" Laurie 3110 1 11 4 "The Wanderer" / Laurie 3115 2 10 "The Majestic" 36 1962 "Lovers Who Wander" / Laurie 3123 3 16 Lovers Who Wander "(I Was) Born To Cry" 42 "Little Diane" b/w "Lost For Sure" Laurie 3134 8 "Love Came To Me" b/w "Little Girl" Laurie 3145 10 24 Love Came To Me "Ruby Baby" b/w "He'll Only Hurt You" Columbia 42662 2 Ruby Baby 1963 "Sandy" b/w "Faith" (from Together) Laurie 3153 21 Dion Sings To Sandy "This Little Girl" b/w "The Loneliest Man In The World" (from Ruby Baby) Columbia 42776 21 Donna The Prima Donna "Come Go With Me" b/w "King Without A Queen" Laurie 3171 48 Lovers Who Wander "Be Careful Of Stones That You Throw" b/w "I Can't Believe (That You Don't Love Me Anymore)" Columbia 42810 31 Donna The Prima Donna "Lonely World" b/w "Tag Along" (Non-album track) Laurie 3187 101 More Of Dion's Greatest Hits "Donna The Prima Donna" b/w "You're Mine" Columbia 42852 6 17 Donna The Prima Donna "Drip Drop" b/w "No One's Waiting For Me" Columbia 42917 6 Non-album tracks 1964 "Then I'll Be Tired Of You" b/w "After The Dance" Laurie 3225 Alone With Dion "I’m Your Hoochie Coochie Man" b/w "The Road I'm On (Gloria)" Columbia 42977 113 Non-album tracks "Shout" b/w "Little Girl" (from Love Came To Me) Laurie 3240 108 Lovers Who Wander "Johnny B. Goode" b/w "Chicago Blues" Columbia 43096 71 Non-album tracks 1965 "Unloved, Unwanted Me" b/w "Sweet, Sweet, Baby" (from Donna The Prima Donna) Columbia 43213 Ruby Baby "Kickin' Child" b/w "Spoonful" Columbia 43293 Non-album tracks "Tomorrow Won't Bring The Rain" b/w "You Move Me Babe" Columbia 43423 "I Got The Blues" b/w "(I Was) Born To Cry" (from Lovers Who Wander) Laurie 3303 1966 "Time In My Heart For You" b/w "Wake Up Baby" Columbia 43483 "Two Ton Feather" b/w "So Much Younger" Columbia 43692 1968 "Abraham, Martin and John" b/w "Daddy Rollin' (In Your Arms)" (Non-album track) Laurie 3464 4 Dion "Purple Haze" b/w "The Dolphins" Laurie 3478 63 1969 "I Can't Help But Wonder Where I'm Bound" b/w "Southern Train" Columbia 44719 Wonder Where I'm Bound "From Both Sides Now" b/w "Sun Fun Song" Laurie 3495 91 Dion "He Looks A Lot Like Me" b/w "Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever" Laurie 3504 "If We Only Have Love" b/w "Natural Man" Warner Bros. 7356 Sit Down Old Friend 1970 "Your Own Back Yard" b/w "Sit Down Old Friend" (from Sit Down Old Friend) Warner Bros. 7401 75 Born To Be With You 1971 "Close To It All" b/w "Let It Be" Warner Bros. 7469 You're Not Alone "Sunniland" b/w "Josie" Warner Bros. 7491 "Sanctuary" b/w "Brand New Morning" Warner Bros. 7537 103 Sanctuary 1972 "Running Close Behind You" b/w "Sea Gull" Warner Bros. 7663 Suite For Late Summer 1973 "Doctor Rock and Roll" b/w "Sunshine Lady" (from Sanctuary) Warner Bros. 7704 Non-album track 1974 "New York City Song" b/w "Richer Than A Rich Man" (Non-album track) Warner Bros. 7793 Born To Be With You 1975 "Make The Woman Love Me" b/w "Running Close Behind You" (from Suite For Late Summer) Warner/Spector 0403 1976 "Born To Be With You" b/w "Good Lovin' Man" Big Tree/Spector 16063 "The Wanderer" b/w "Little Diane" Philips 6146 700 (UK) 16 Dion's Greatest Hits (UK) "Hey My Love" b/w "Lover Boy Supreme" Warner Bros. 8234 Streetheart "The Way You Do The Things You Do" b/w "Lover Boy Supreme" Warner Bros. 8258 "Queen Of '59" b/w "Oh The Night" Warner Bros. 8293 1977 "Young Virgin Eyes (I'm All Wrapped Up)" b/w "Oh The Night" (from Streetheart) Warner Bros. 8406 Non-album track 1978 "Heart Of Saturday Night" b/w "You've Awakened Something In Me" Lifesong 1765 Return Of The Wanderer "Midtown American Main Street Gang" b/w "Guitar Queen" Lifesong 1770 "(I Used To Be A) Brooklyn Dodger" b/w "Streetheart Theme" Lifesong 1785 1980 "Fire In The Night" b/w "Street Mama" Lifesong 45082 Non-album tracks "Sweet Surrender" B-side unknown Dayspring 618 Inside Job 1981 "The Best" B-side unknown Dayspring 622 Only Jesus 1983 "Day Of The Lord" B-side unknown Dayspring 632 I Put Away My Idols "I Put Away My Idols" B-side unknown Dayspring 633 1984 "Golden Sun, Silver Moon" B-side unknown Dayspring 9016294155 Seasons 1985 "Still In The Spirit" B-side unknown Myrrh 9016382151 Kingdom In The Streets 1986 "Simple Ironies" B-side unknown Dayspring 9016676155 Velvet and Steel 1989 "And The Night Stood Still" b/w "Tower Of Love" Arista 9797 75 16 Yo Frankie 1989 "King Of The New York Streets" b/w "The Wanderer" (Non-album track) Arista 662556 74 1989 "Written on the Subway Wall"/"Little Star" with Paul Simon36 "King Of The New York Streets" b/w "And The Night Stood Still"/"Tower Of Love" Arista 662910 1990 "Sea Cruise" (From "The Adventures of Ford Fairlane") CD single Elektra 8191 28 The Adventures Of Ford Fairlane (soundtrack) 1993 "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" b/w "Jingle Bell Rock" The Right Stuff 17651 Rock 'N Roll Christmas 1997 "Please Come Home For Christmas" b/w "Wintertime" (Non-album track) The Right Stuff 19769 2015 "New York Is My Home" (with Paul Simon) New York Is My Home37 38 References 1.Jump up ^ Richie Unterberger (1939-07-18). "Dion | Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 2014-08-20. "Unterberger writes, "his critical rep has risen steadily since the early '60s, with many noted contemporary musicians showering him with praise and citing his influence."" 2.Jump up ^ Sam Howe Vaerhovek (June 19, 1987). "A Wanderer, Dion Returns to His Roots". New York Times. 3.Jump up ^ DiMucci, Dion with Davin Seay: The Wanderer - Dion's Story. Beach Tree, 1988, p. 58 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Perfect Sound Forever: Dion speaks of the blues". Furious.com. 1959-02-03. Retrieved 2013-02-06. 5.Jump up ^ DiMucci, Dion: The Wanderer, page 89. Beech Tree Books, 1988 6.Jump up ^ Hetter, Katia; Marsh, Rene (March 4, 2015). "Buddy Holly plane crash may be re-examined". CNN. Retrieved March 4, 2015. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 156. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 8.Jump up ^ "Dion DiMucci: Biography, Life, Facts and Songs". FamousSingers.org. Retrieved 26 August 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London: Barrie and Jenkins Ltd. p. 134. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. 10.Jump up ^ Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London: Barrie and Jenkins Ltd. p. 238. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. 11.Jump up ^ "Communion In The Hand? : The Spiritual Journey Of The Wanderer Who Came Home By Dion Dimucci". Ecceagnusdei.blogspot.com. 2005-06-20. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 12.Jump up ^ "AOL Radio – Free Internet Radio – Listen to Millions of Songs, Hundreds of Stations Online". Music.aol.com. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 13.Jump up ^ Call Us Free: 1-800-800-0800. "Yo Frankie CD". Buy.com. Retrieved 2012-05-09. 14.Jump up ^ "And The Night Stood Still | Dion | Music Video". MTV. 1989-01-01. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 15.Jump up ^ "Yo Frankie by Dion". MTV. 1989-01-01. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 16.Jump up ^ "Dion DiMucci | New Music And Songs | MTV". Vh1.com. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 17.Jump up ^ "Written On The Subway Wall | Dion | Music Video". MTV. 1989-01-01. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 18.Jump up ^ Dolan, Jon (2013-10-27). "Lou Reed, Velvet Underground Leader and Rock Pioneer, Dead at 71 – Yahoo Music". Music.yahoo.com. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 19.Jump up ^ "The Belmonts". Future Rock Legends. 2007-01-03. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 20.Jump up ^ "Fred Milano of Dion & the Belmonts Dies". Billboard. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 21.Jump up ^ David Gonzalez (May 14, 2008). "'Wanderer' Has Given Up Wandering". New York Times. 22.Jump up ^ "Live in New York: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 23.Jump up ^ 1link 24.Jump up ^ Todd Leopold (October 23, 2009). "Dion salutes his 'Heroes' on new CD". CNN.com. 25.Jump up ^ Dave (2008-11-11). "Dion Tackles Giants of Early Guitar Rock". Fretbase. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 26.Jump up ^ "The 25th Anniversary Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame Concerts (4CD)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-25. 27.Jump up ^ 2 Archived December 23, 2008, at the Wayback Machine. 28.Jump up ^ "Dion, 'Donna The Prima Donna', Viva Las Vegas, 5th April 2015". YouTube. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 29.Jump up ^ "Dion "Love Came To Me" at Westbury, NY July 11, 2015". YouTube. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 30.Jump up ^ Grow, Kory (2015-11-12). "Hear Dion, Paul Simon Duet on Heartfelt 'New York Is My Home'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 31.Jump up ^ "DION: New York Is My Home | Medleyville". Medleyville.us. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 32.Jump up ^ "Dion Calendar 2016, Tour Dates & Concerts – Songkick". Songkick.com. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 33.Jump up ^ "A Conversation with Dion: Rock's Enduring Voice | SXSW 2016 Event Schedule". Schedule.sxsw.com. Retrieved 2016-02-28. 34.Jump up ^ Bowling, Suzanna (October 19, 2011). "The New Musical About The Life of Dion "The Wanderer" Wows Producers". The Times Square Chronicle. Retrieved 19 December 2011. 35.Jump up ^ Gonzalez, David (December 9, 2011). "A Wanderer, the Singer Dion Returns to the Bronx". The New York Times. Retrieved 19 December 2011. 36.Jump up ^ "Written On The Subway Wall | Dion | Music Video". MTV. 1989-01-01. Retrieved 2014-08-20. 37.Jump up ^ Grow, Kory (November 12, 2015). "Hear Dion, Paul Simon Duet on Heartfelt 'New York Is My Home'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2015-11-13. 38.Jump up ^ Source : sleeve notes, King of the New York Streets box set External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Dion DiMucci. Book icon Book: Dion DiMucci Official Dion Website Dion "time line" - masses of information Comprehensive Rolling Stone profile Dion (German) The Spiritual Journey of the Wanderer Who Came Home By Dion Dimucci Dion DiMucci at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Dion the Wanderer, Back In Blue (an article at NPR.com) The Wanderer Settles Down With The Blues (an article at Perfect Sound Forever) Career overview interview and Tank Full Of Blues focus Radio interview New York Is My Home Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American pop singers Category:American folk singers Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:People from the Bronx Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American performers of Christian music Category:Laurie Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Musicians from New York City